amor juvenil
by kitty-haruno 7
Summary: hola a todos, yo soy nueva en esto asiq os pediria q me dejaseis reviews para decirme si me e equivocado en algo ok?bueno,la historia es un sasusaku y varias parejas ok?bueno disfrutad de la historia bss


Bueno yo soy nueva en esto asiq quiero q me dejeis reviews para que me digais si tengo algun fallo o algo va?

Esta historia sasu-saku como pareja principal, luego abra otras ok?

**El comienzo:**

En una ciudad de Japón una chica discutía con sus padres:

-yo no quiero irme de aquí, en este lugar tengo a todos mis amigos y compañeros, aquí tengo mi vida, tengo todo. No me podes hacer esto!!!-esto lo dijo una chica de unos 16 años, de pelo Rosado , tez blanca y ojos jades.

-hija, todo esto lo hacemos por tu futuro, queremos que seas alguien en el futuro-le decía el padre de la pelirrosada a esta.

-si para tener un futuro me tengo que ir de Japón para irme a España y perder todos mis amigos, no quiero tener un futuro!!!

-hija, no me lo pongas más difícil...te iras a España y punto.

-no quiero!!!

-hija!!!Crees que tu padre y yo queremos que te vallas sola a España. Nos duele mucho no poderte ver, pero es lo mejor...entiéndelo.

-esta bien...pero donde voy a dormir?

-el colegio donde vas a ir es una especie de internado. Puedes salir cuando tu quieras y todo eso pero a una hora tienes que volver, sino no podrás pasar.

-lo que tu madre quiere decir es que dormirás allí.

-esta bien-dijo la pelirrosada con pocas ganas.

-pero hija, alégrate, tu primo Naruto y tu amiga Ino van a estar contigo. Te pusimos en ese colegio para que al menos estuvieras con alguien conocido.

-va a estar naruto allí??!!

-Sí.

-eso es genial...y cuando me voy?

-que rápido cambias de humor hija

-jejeje

-bueno, te vas mañana por la mañana.

-ok, me voi a hacer las maletas.

-esta bien.

-otra cosa...habéis avisado a naruto??

-claro que si hija, cuando se lo dijimos se puso muy contento.

-ok, que ganas tengo de que llegue mañana!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En lugar de España habia un chico de 16 años de pelo rubio y ojos azules gritando a pleno pulmón:

-bueno chicos ya que estamos aquí todos reunidos os tengo que dar una gran noticia!!!!!!

-no grites-dijo un chico peliazul de ojos negros penetrantes.

-bueno a lo que iba...mi prima Sakura va a venir aquí a España y a este colegio.no es genial!!!

-y eso es todo lo que tenias que decir...que problemático que eres.

-hmp...seguramente será una chica escandalosa, fea y tonta como tu usura ton casi-dijo sasuke

pues...-fue interrumpida por Ino que iba corriendo hacia el grupo.

-sasuke-kunnnnn-gritaba Ino, una chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio-que hacéis todos aquí??

-Inooo, sabes que sakura va a venir aquí, a España??-dijo emocionado Naruto

-es genial!!!!!!!!!!!

-ino...dile a todos que mi prima sakura no es tonta, fea y escandalosa-dijo con ojos llorosos.

-pues claro que no. Es una chica guapísima de pelo rosa, muy lista y nada escandalosa.No la comparéis con Naruto porque es muy diferente.

-pues yo no me lo creo-volvió a hablar sasuke.

-mirar todos...creo que por aquí tengo una foto suya...dejadme mirar...aquí esta!!!-acto seguido todos se abalanzaron a Ino para ver la foto.

Cuando vieron la foto se quedaron sorprendidos.estaba Sakura con un kimono rosa con unas flores de cerezo en la parte de abajo.el vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y su pelo lo tenia suelto, le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba guapísima.

Pensamientos de sasuke, kiba, shino, lee, neji, choji, shikamaru, gaara y kankurou:

_-"Pero que buena que esta!!!_

-a que es guapa??-preguntaron Naruto e Ino al mismo tiempo.

-no esta mal-respuesta por parte de todos los chicos.

-a mí me parece que es muy guapa-hablo por primera vez hinata.

-es verdad-respondieron a la vez tenten y temari.

-bueno lo que decía...mañana viene y como alguno de vosotros se intente pasar de listo con ella, se las vera conmigo-dijo naruto.

-y conmigo-dijo Ino.

_Al día siguiente_

-bueno hija ese es tu vuelo...cuídate-dijo el padre de Sakura con una sonrisa triste.

-hija seguro que llevas todo, tu padre y yo te enviaremos un poco dinero cada mes, estas seguro que te quieres ir porque yo...

-mama llevo todo y estoy segura de que quiero ir...no os preocupéis-dijo sakura con una sonrisa.

-esta bien...snif...pero prométeme que me llamaras cada mes,porfavor-dijo la madre de sakura llorando.

-esta bien...bueno es hora de irme-sakura les abrazo, les dio un beso a cada uno, y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara.

-llámame en cuanto llegues!!!

-Sí!!!

_Ya en el avión_

-bueno ya pronto te podré ver naruto, y a ti también ino

_en España_

-ino vamonos tenemos que recoger a sakura!!!-gritaba naruto desesperado.

-sí, sí ya voyyyy!!!


End file.
